


Be Natural

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/M, Major Genre Twist, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barangkali hubungan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon itu seperti ini.</p><p>[Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu 'Be Natural' by Red Velvet. Major genre twist. No bash!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Natural

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya, heavily inspired by ‘Red Velvet-Be Natural’. Lirik ‘Be Natural’ adalah milik penulisnya. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Ketika Taeyeon memandang Baekhyun, ia merasa menemukan dirinya yang dulu dalam skala yang lebih kecil. Iya, Baekhyun lebih tinggi dari Taeyeon, tetapi di mata Taeyeon, Baekhyun tetaplah anak-anak. Anak-anak berumur 23 tahun dengan tinggi 170 cm lebih. Meski sudah bisa dibilang ‘dewasa’, Baekhyun kadang menunjukkan sisinya yang belum matang. Sisi itu mengganggu Taeyeon di beberapa waktu, walaupun lebih sering membuat Taeyeon gemas dan ingin menyimpan senyum si bocah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Taeyeon sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Banyak gadis berkata bahwa pesona Baekhyun adalah senyum empat persegi panjangnya, juga nyanyiannya, juga keceriaannya. Akan tetapi, Taeyeon menerima Baekhyun bahkan saat Baekhyun tidak sedang ‘mempesona’. Saat Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tangis akibat keyakinan tua ‘pria tidak boleh menangis’, Taeyeon membentangkan tangan untuknya. Jika sudah begitu, segera Baekhyun melemparkan diri dalam pelukan Taeyeon dan melepas topeng keceriaannya. Taeyeon dapat melihat diri Baekhyun yang lain, yang lebih jujur, ketika gadis-gadis lain hanya menanti senyumannya.

Andai divisualisasikan, ketika Taeyeon dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka berada di sebuah ruangan tua yang dihiasi banyak mainan. Baekhyun memainkan semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu, sedangkan Taeyeon duduk mengawasi, sesekali memperingatkan agar Baekhyun berhati-hati.

Baekhyun selalu menikmati waktunya bersama Taeyeon karena selain ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, ada satu kenangan buram tapi menyenangkan yang terputar ulang. Ia tidak begitu mempedulikan apa itu, yang jelas dia senang karena kenangan yang kabur itu. Barangkali itu cuma _deja vu_ : seperti pernah dia alami, tetapi sebenarnya tidak pernah.

Baekhyun jatuh pada Taeyeon. Jatuh terlalu dalam.

Di satu titik, Baekhyun pikir lebih baik ia menyatakan cintanya pada Taeyeon. Kemungkinannya ditolak sangat kecil; tampaknya Taeyeon juga menginginkan hubungan yang lebih jelas, tetapi malu mau bilang. Atas dasar ini, Baekhyun membeli buket mawar kecil yang diberi pita _pink_ —kesukaan Taeyeon—dan berjalan ke kafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Kafe itu menyimpan kenangan sebelum dan sesudah mereka bertemu, tetapi memori Baekhyun tentang tempat itu saat ia kecil sudah terkikis.

Hari ini rupanya keberuntungan tidak menyertai Baekhyun.

Setibanya di kafe, alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati Taeyeon sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria jangkung tampan di dalam kafe. Taeyeon dan pria itu tampak sangat akrab. Di beberapa waktu, pria itu menggenggam lembut tangan Taeyeon dan Taeyeon mengusap punggung tangan pria itu dengan sama lembut.

Hal yang pertama Baekhyun pikirkan adalah...

_Apa itu kekasih Taeyeon?_

Pupus sudah harapan baekhyun. Mawar di tangannya tidak berarti lagi, tetapi kesedihan Baekhyun hanya sementara. Rasa penasarannya pada pria Taeyeon ini lebih besar dari kesedihannya, membawanya masuk ke kafe dengan buket bunga masih di tangan.

“Taeng...”

Karena duduk membelakangi Baekhyun, Taeyeon tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Malah pria di depan Taeyeon yang menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun duluan. Wajah si pria menegang saat memandang Baekhyun. Atmosfer yang tidak baik ini mendorong Taeyeon untuk menjelaskan semuanya sebelum waktu yang ia rencanakan.

“Baekhyun, ini...”

“Ah,” Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun tertawa kecil; disembunyikannya buket mawar di balik punggung, “a-apa ini pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku?”

“Tunggu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.”

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada si pria jangkung, mengabaikan Taeyeon. “Salam kenal, aku Byun Baekhyun, temannya Taeng... eh, maksudku Taeyeon. Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu kencan kalian. Oh ya, sebelum aku pergi, ada teman yang menitipkan bunga ini untuk Taeyeon. Tolong jangan marah pada pemberi bunga ini, dia sama seka—“

“Baekhyun, berhenti bicara dan dengarkan Taeyeon.”

Keterkejutan Baekhyun bertambah berkali lipat jarena pria yang sama sekali asing baginya itu memanggilnya dengan demikian informal.

Perlahan, Taeyeon mengambil buket bunga di tangan Baekhyun dan menciumnya. “Terima kasih bunganya, Baek. Ini sangat cantik.”

 _Iya, sangat cantik sepertimu. Sayangnya, kau sudah jadi punya orang,_ batin Baekhyun, menatap Taeyeon lurus-lurus.

Taeyeon menghela napas berat. Baekhyun jelas akan menyatakan cinta padanya, padahal jelas pula, ia tidak bisa menerima bentuk cinta semacam itu selain dari si pria jangkung. Taeyeon telah mengirim sinyal yang salah pada Baekhyun—pendekatan Taeyeon pada Baekhyun sama sekali tidak diarahkan ke ‘sana’—dan jadi merasa bersalah karena kesalahpahaman ini.

“Mungkin, kau pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku dapat mengenalmu sangat baik dengan masa perkenalan yang begitu singkat.”

Baekhyun mengangguk kosong. Taeyeon memang sedikit misterius; pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun baru tiga bulan lalu, tetapi Taeyeon sudah tahu makanan favorit, lagu kesukaan, kebiasaan bangun tidur, dan hal-hal pribadi Baekhyun lainnya tanpa Baekhyun mengatakan.

“Itu karena aku memang berasal dari masa lalumu.”

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar ini. Masa lalu bagaimana? Apa Taeyeon penjelajah waktu? Konyol.

“Aku sering mengajakmu ke kafe ini dengan harapan ingatanmu yang kabur tentang kami—aku dan _pria ini_ —akan kembali. Aku memeluk, tersenyum, semua untuk membangkitkan memori masa kecilmu, sehingga kau menjadi dirimu yang dulu.”

Pria jangkung maju selangkah, sebuah isyarat bagi Taeyeon untuk segera mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun. Taeyeon berdeham, melenyapkan kegugupannya, dan menengadah, menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

“Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus menyayangiku setelah ini.”

“Ehm...” Ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun salah tingkah juga, “...i-iya, bagamana, ya? Kau _‘kan_ sudah punya pacar...”

“Dia bukan pacarku, Baek.”

Taeyeon meraih tangan pria tinggi di sampingnya.

“Dia suamiku, Shim Changmin—

— _dan dia ayahmu_.”

* * *

 

Sebentar.

Gerigi besi di otak Baekhyun sudah seret, jadi butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna kalimat pamungkas Taeyeon. Pria tiang listrik itu, Changmin, adalah ayahnya. Pria itu juga suami Taeyeon.

Maka, Taeyeon adalah...

* * *

 

_Baekhyun kecil dibesarkan dalam lingkungan keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang. Changmin dan Taeyeon mengukirkan kenangan-kenangan manis dalam benak buah hati mereka dengan kebersamaan. Salah satu momen membahagiakan yang paling berharga bagi Baekhyun adalah hari Minggunya, di mana ia diajak oleh orang tuanya ke sebuah kafe kecil untuk membeli kue keju stroberi dan cokelat hangat kesukaannya._

_Tahun berganti. Baekhyun bertumbuh dan ingin teman yang lebih banyak, bukan hanya ayah-ibunya saja. Changmin dan Taeyeon mendaftarkannya ke taman kanak-kanak._

_Di sinilah, cerita bermula._

_Suatu hari, Taeyeon terlambat menjemput Baekhyun di sekolah. Lelah menunggu, Baekhyun berjalan pulang sendirian tanpa gurunya mengetahui. Malang, seorang paman yang aneh membekapnya di jalan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun kecil ketakutan, mengkerut di sudut ruangan di mana dia disekap. Beruntung, Baekhyun yang cerdas menemukan celah untuk kabur. Ia lari hingga kaki kecilnya sakit. Terlalu lapar dan lelah untuk terus berlari, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui._

_Identitas Shim-nya telah tanggal, berganti menjadi Byun saat Baekhyun sadar dalam sebuah rumah yang asing. Si pemilik rumah yang tak punya anak itu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Kehidupan yang relatif baik bersama Keluarga Byun itu menghancurkan kenangan Baekhyun bersama keluarga lamanya, berkeping-keping._

_Padahal orang tuanya—Taeyeon, terutama—senantiasa merindukannya._

_Doa-doa Taeyeon memanggil Baekhyun ke sisinya tiga bulan lalu, ketika Taeyeon berkunjung ke kafe kenangannya. Pemuda itu duduk di dekat jendela dengan senyum cerianya, menikmati_ strawberry cheesecake _dan kopi cokelat._

_Hati Taeyeon kontan berteriak, “Itu putraku!!!”_

_Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya dengan lantang. Baekhyun bisa jantungan nanti._

_Jadi, ia memilih cara yang lebih lembut: ‘biar-ia-mengingatku-dengan-sendirinya’._

_Taeyeon duduk di depan Baekhyun dan menyapanya canggung._

_Ketika itulah, rasa sayang yang ganjil terbetik kembali dalam diri Baekhyun, tetapi ia salah mengartikannya. Ia mengira itu adalah sebentuk cinta romantis. Cara Baekhyun memaknai kasih sayang ini membuat Taeyeon selalu tampak muda dan cantik. Mata Baekhyun tidak menerjemahkan kerut-kerut halus di wajah Taeyeon sebagai sesuatu yang aneh dan mengganggu. Ditambah sikap Taeyeon yang menyenangkan, rasa itu berubah jadi api yang membara._

* * *

 

Harusnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa dia anak Taeyeon.

Karena setiap pagi, ia bercermin.

Dan di cermin, ia selalu—tidak pernah tidak—menemukan Taeyeon. Wajah kekanakan Baekhyun, senyum lucunya, binar matanya... semua adalah milik Taeyeon.

Selain itu, tidak ada orang yang mampu mengenali diri orang lain sebaik seorang ibu mengenali anaknya, bukan?

Taeyeon merangkul Baekhyun.

“Maaf aku telah menipumu. Aku hanya ingin kau dapat mengingatnya sendiri... Ternyata, semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku.”

Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa tertipu. Justru sebaliknya, ia sangat senang.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada Taeyeon. Dihirupnya aroma rambut Taeyeon yang nostalgik. Harum tubuh sang ibu yang selalu mendampinginya dahulu.

Ia tersenyum polos.

Baik Changmin dan Taeyeon kini telah menemukan sosok sang anak yang sesungguhnya.

“Aku pulang, _Eomma.”_

* * *

 

_“You live in the same world as me,_   
_Your eyes that resemble mine,_   
_Your many words that are like an essay,_   
_Your warm voice that I hear,_   
_You’re the only person_   
_that can find another me.”_

**(Red Velvet – Be Natural)**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> kuharap nggak ada yang emosi waktu baca ini. haha, how’s the twist?  
> awalnya ini mau kubikin KrisToria+Zhou Mi, tapi aku pingin sekali-kali ngrusak OTP dengan bikin BaekYeon+Changmin. Di sini keobrak-abrik semua OTPku T.T


End file.
